


Sacré sujet

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [50]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bixente is torn by those two, Duga VS Deschamps, Greg calling Liza ''Première Lame'' is my drug, Greg helps him around Coffee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente se sentait déchiré, même si on ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de choisir entre Duga et Deschamps.





	Sacré sujet

Sacré sujet

  
Bixente se sentait déchiré, même si on ne lui avait pas demandé de choisir un camp, il savait qu'il allait vite devoir se résoudre à prendre position. Didier et Christophe étaient tous les deux d'anciens amis qu'il aimait toujours, même s'il s'était un peu brouillé avec Duga avant la coupe du monde 2014 et que c'était clair pour tout le monde qu'il soutiendrait toujours Deschamps dans ses choix. Il y réfléchissait trop, mais ne pouvait pas se changer les esprits, comment était-il supposer dormir quand son cerveau ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs ?! Retourner travailler à TF1 dans Téléfoot, avec maintenant Greg aux commandes, n'arrangeait rien, il savait qu'on allait lui en parler, et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive. Il était encore une fois arrivé trop tôt aux studios, alors il partit prendre un café, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut que Greg y était aussi, et qu'il allait pouvoir lui poser des questions sur les cernes qui ornaient son visage.

  
''Mauvaise nuit ?'' Grégoire lui demanda, sirotant son propre café

''Mauvaise semaine plutôt.'' Il était déjà foutu, alors pourquoi lutter ?

''Un problème ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.'' (Tu es trop gentil Greg, passa dans sa tête rapidement)

''Si tu devais choisir entre deux amis que tu connais depuis plus de vingt ans tout en sachant les conséquences qui t'attendent, que ferais-tu ?''

''Ouh la... Sacré problème effectivement. Je ne choisirais pas.''

''Et si tu étais obligé de choisir ?''

''Duga-Deschamps ? C'est si compliqué que ça en a l'air ?''

''Tu n'as pas idée, je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas choisir Greg, ce sont mes amis.''

''Je sais, je vais supprimer cette rubrique, tu n'auras pas à répondre, ni à choisir, et tu retrouveras un sommeil normal, d'accord Première Lame ?''

''Seul Marcel m'appelle comme ça, The Voice.'' Greg était vraiment trop gentil pour ce monde.

  
Fin


End file.
